Through a daughters eyes
by Queenpoet20
Summary: She knew what she was and who but no one eles really did but when her mother uses her to help the her only love the daughter learns more than any could understand


I sat and watched I loved to watch him though mother and father disapproved of it I just loved to watch. "You should be studying," Baltar said to me.

"Why Baltar all I have to do is access the Link and I know everything," I repeated.

"It's father, not Baltar. Aroura," he reminded me, "and you aren't 100 Cylon your still human and you must learn like one so you can identify with your peers," he finished.

I smile at him I love to antagonize him much like mother did until they took her away. I hand him my work for the day and smile, "All work and no play makes me unhappy," I said as I walked out of the lab and into a hallway on the "Celestial," the Presidential ship.

"Madam Roslin," I said passing the President. The humans had been in search of earth for 19 years and I knew we were still years away. The President nodded, I was the first child born on Celestial though my human mother died shortly after my birth, well that was the official story Baltar told everyone. Because a genetic scan of me showed I would have a very high IQ he was made my father, and named me Aroura after the eternal lights, but I had known for quite some time who I really was. I grabbed a transport ship and flew her along with supplies over to Galactica. I smiled as I opened the hatch and Tyrol smiled back. I was well known of most vessels because I had an incredible flying instinct some couldn't believe how easy it was for me but for me it was just part of who I was and I knew it. I walked the ship till I found who I was looking for.

"Sir," I said as I entered Helo's office. He now did mainly inventory supply making sure everything was taken where it was needed. He couldn't fly anymore not since he nearly died in a fight with the Cylons over "her,"

"What's up Curves," he asked me looking up and smiling?

"Not too much. Baltar is getting on me about studying but lab stuff bores me and it's too easy," I reply taking a seat and help him sort through his mess.

"He's doing his job as your father," Helo replies smiling.

"So when are you letting me take you out," I asked with a wicked grin on my face.

"When I can learn to keep my stomach inside of me again. The last time you took me out it took me days to stop feeling sick," he said laughing.

"Guess I got some of Starbuck in me hugh," I ask smiling?

"Yeah but I also see someone else in you," he replied as his thoughts seemed to drift to some other place.

"Who," I asked?

"Doesn't matter just an old memory," he said turning away.

"It's her isn't it, the one Kara says holds your heart though you two will never meet again? Like you she never says her name but you must have really loved her Helo," I say coming up beside him and he looks up at me.

"At times I swear I see her in you. Something in your eyes has always reminded me of her. She was very special but also a very heavy secret," he replies stroking my cheek, "Hey you need to get going I heard you and Tracer pulled 4th shift," he says and I smile. I hug him goodbye and run down to the bunks to throw on my gear. Tracer was Adama and Strabuck's son and he like me was gifted in a Raptor. I smile as I see him come in as I am lacing up my boots, "Running late," I asked.

"Don't start," he quips.

"Oh lord. I am not being the middle man in another one of your relationships Tracer. I always end up getting hit," I reply.

"It was a one time thing," he replied as his slipped on his gear.

"Even better now she comes complaining to me asking why you are ignoring her. Man you have your dads looks and your mothers gentility," I reply smugly.

"At least I have a mother," he replied and then regretted it.

"I have one genetically but all females in the fleet raised me. Trust me I'll trade you dads though," I said shrugging it off.

"Lab work," he asked as he put on his boots?

"Five hours. The stuff is so boring I finish it and then for fun open some of his old projects up find the errors and turn the corrections in with my other work," I replied smiling.

"That has got to burn him," he said smiling as we grabbed our jackets and zipped up.

"Oh yeah I placed a camera in the lab once to record his reaction I need to show it to you he nearly ripped the lab apart," I said as we grabbed out helmets and left to go to brief.

"That good," he asked?

"Better than old war flicks," I said as we took our seats and Starbuck started the brief. We were given our assignments and dismissed. Tracer and I had our favorite gig we were doing perimeter work meaning we kept an eye out for Cylon ships on the outer perimeter to protect the feel and get first word to them if Cylons attacked.

Tracer and I inspected out ships then jumped in and got to work. Like most shifts for the past five years it was quiet. The Cylons had lost interest, the humans thought but I knew better they were waiting for a better time. We returned 10 hours later without incident I said goodnight to Tracer and grabbed another transport back to Celestial. I got to my quarters just in time to hear my father say, "You are late."

"I was on patrol," I replied walking into his lab.

"It ended 35 minutes ago," he said.

"And it take 15 minutes to debrief, 10 minutes to strip gear and grab the shuttle a 5 minute trip and 2 minutes to walk here give or take 3 minutes," I replied doing the math as I knew he would demand, "Now may I rest," I asked?

"You know you don't need it," he replied looking at me oddly.

"Well I feel my eyes heavy and I read that is a sign of needing sleep. May I rest," I asked?

"Yes of course after wards we must talk about this new development," he said going to his computer.

"Of course," I said as I made my way to my room witch was filled with books and a cot though I never slept on it before I did use it to read and other things. I pushed all the books and pads off turned off the lights, laid down and closed my eyes as I figured I needed to do.

"You are beautiful," I heard a voice in the darkness say.

"Who are you," I asked?

"Help me," the voice called

"Who are you," I asked again scanning the darkness.

"They are coming. You must help me," she said again?

"Who are you? Where are you," I yelled and I woke up. I checked the clock and 3 hours had passed. I walked to Baltars Lab and found him asleep so I walked down the halls. Who was the woman what did she want? I wandered the ship and I heard her voice still in my head as if she was part of the Link. "Tell Helo your truth that you know he's your father. Tell him Sharon is still fighting for us. He will help," she said in my head. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I jumped a transport to Galactica and ran to Helo's office. He was up.

"You should be resting you had a long shift," he said as I entered and shut and sealed the hatch.

"I have to tell you something. Something only Baltar knows but its time you know. I'm not some strangers child I'm yours. My mother was Cylon that's all I know. I'm telling you this because last night for the first time in my whole life I dreamed and a woman said she needed help and that they were coming. The thing is she didn't leave when I woke up its like she's part of the Link. Its what I call my connection to the Cylons. I tell you this because the voice said "Tell Helo your truth. Tell him Sharon is still fighting for us. She said you would understand and help. What's going on Helo," I asked frantically. Helo took me in his arms and held me close.

"The woman's name is Sharon and she was a Cylon, she was your mother. I thought you died when they ejected her out the hatch," he said staring at me with teary eyes.

"A Cylon ship caught her and brought me into this world that is all I know. I have never been able to axcess her. I was only told she was non existant," I said to him

"She betrayed them. To create you was her mission but she did more she betrayed the Cylons and helped us," Helo said helping me sit down.

"Then why did Adama have her killed," I asked?

"He didn't a rouge group got to her and forced her ejected. WE don't speak her name because many still hate Cylons they did a lot of damage. But back to the main problem you said she was asking for help. Did she say what was happening," he asked?

"No but its big I can tell," I said staring at him I don't experience emotions well I do but the link severed that part of me some time ago but for some reason I feel now and what I feel is fear," I said looking deep into his eyes.

"Your mother, Sharon rebeled against the Cylon Order that is why you never knew her she betrayed them maybe they tried to repair her and she got loose. Do you think you can access her again," Helo asked?

"I can try but what can we do to help her," I asked?

"Lets see what is going on then we'll see what we can do," Helo said, "Now take a breath and try," he instructed me. I closed my eyes and accessed the link. I felt the surge of knowledge and started accessing random files but a part of my mind sent out a call for her. Then I unlinked and returned to helo who was now joined by Tracer, Starbuck, Tyrol and Adama.

"Did you get her," Helo asked?

"Don't know if what you say is true then trying to access her directly will let them know she got loose so I sent out a call and I hope to hear back," I explained then nodded at the others.

"Kara and Adama told Tracer after I told them and Tyrol heard by chance. Don't worry none of them will hurt you. Starbuck and your mother were very close as was Tyrol with one of you mothers other versions," Helo explained.

"Baltar is going to throw a fit I told. He always said I was destined for him and Six," I said.

"Six," Starbuck asked sitting beside me?

"My Cylon mother she raised me for 8 years with him. She's part of the link that they allow him to see. She's manipulated him to do the bidding of the Cylons. But she left years about but Baltar is still obsessed with me and me knowing I have a higher purpose than human beings. He is dangerous trust me," I said then I felt a tweak in my head and walked over to the computer allowing Sharon to take over.

"HELO I CAN'T STAY LONG. CYLONS PLANNING MASSIVE ATTACK IN 12 OF YOUR JUMPS 3 MONTHS. SHIPS WILL AMBUSH YOU IN SERVA SYSTEM. WILL CONTACT AGAIN SOON WITH FURTHER DETAIL,"

I stopped typing and looked at what I had typed. Adama printed up two copies one for him and the other commanders since he was the commander of Galactica now and he gave the other to Tracer to take to the president but he added all the recent information they had acquired to explain what was going on.

"You can stay with me now," Starbuck said stroking my cheek

"What about Baltar," I asked?

"Lee had him arrested. Aroura can you access your mothers memories in any way," Helo asked?

"I will try," I said accessing the Link and searching the database scanning old files and downloading random files including Sharon's. I cut the link and rejoined the other. "I found her all her forms," I said as I looked at the chief, "The Sharon you knew did love you Chief. She was activated the moment she shot Lee's father. She didn't know before then that she was a Cylon though she thought it was possible when she was on the Cylon ship. She was going mad and in the end was happy to die," I said stroking his cheek, "She did love you," I said smiling. The chief smiled at me.

"Anything you need guys even if everyone else says no let me know and I'll get it," he said leaving.

"I'll give you two a few moments then just come to my quarters," Starbuck said with a smile also leaving.

"You both really wanted me. I can see that now Baltar only told me that my human father hated me and my mother was a nothing but you both loved me," I said as I sank back into the couch.

"She loved you so much. When she helped the President find the path to the Temple of Athena she and I talked about you and how much we couldn't wait to meet you, and what you would look like," he said.

"I see it," I explained as I saw my mothers memories.

"You should go to Starbuck a lot is going to happen and if you rest then you should while you can," he said hugging me as I left.

Over the next two weeks my mother used me to give further information to the ships about the attack and though some were skeptical about me Tracer stayed firmly by my side. When I asked him why he replied, "No matter what I have done you were always there and had my back even when it cost you physically if you can do that for me I can return the favor. I felt more and more safe with him.

"So no messages from mom in over 3 days that's a new record," he said taking a shot.

"She has to be careful if she's caught Gods know what could happen," I said blocking a shot and taking the ball.

"You ok," he asked staring at me.

"I don't know. I can still do everything well its just there is this other stuff. I actually started sleeping I have never slept and I know get told by my body when I am hungry," I explained.

"So your human side is kicking in. If you need help let me know," he said as they took a break and grabbed their drinks.

"There is an upside," I said with a smile.

"What," he asked.

"I get to live their love in my mind. I see it all and I realize just how much they both loved me," I said smiling.

"What do you mean by all," he asked?

"Yes even the sex. I get to see the moment I am created," I said laughing.

"Oh that I wouldn't want to see its still freaks me out seeing my parents make out," Tracer replied with a smile. All of a sudden I felt a shake and I walked away. Everyone knew when I walked around with an absent gaze in my eyes not moving my arms that my mother had control. Tracer walked with me and cleared the way as I made my way to Helo's office.

"We are all set Sharon," Helo said knowing my mother had control over me.

"I will always love you. The moment I gave birth Six took her from me but I did see her for a second and she was amazing," Sharon replied.

"She still is," he said taking my shoulders and showing my mother my reflection in the mirror.

"Hold me," Sharon asked and Helo sat down on the couch holding her close.

"Never let her forget me," she said.

"This really is the end isn't it," he asked?

"Yes. Goodbye my love," she kissing him then standing up and I took control. My father gathered me in a hug and though I was upset I also had a plan. While my mother had my mind I did some work and had a special plan.

I left my father and walked to the main hanger, "Hey Chief what you said a month ago about helping no matter what you still mean it," I asked?

"Why," he asked?

"I can save her and more. I can end this whole war but I need a raptor prepped and ready by tonight," I said.

"Make that two," Tracer said coming up behind me.

"Not this time," I said turning to him

"Let me guess! Your going to land on the main ship do something and at the same time find the right copy of your mother and bring her back," he asked?

"Pretty much," I replied.

"You need backup and its me or I spill to my dad," Tracer said with a wicked grin.

"Chief," I asked him?

"The Raider can carry two and a passenger. I will set up that you two are doing runs on it be ready in 6 hours," he said running to prep everything.

"So how are you going to take down the whole Cylon nation," Tracer asked as we left.

"A very deadly virus that could end up killing both me and my mother," I said, "So after I we have to find her and take us both off the link before I load it," I explained as we went to his quarters. I stowed my gear there now since it had a double bunk.

"I thought Cylons were immune to virus's," he said.

"Yes if you just attack it with just one kind. I engineered a virus that is both a computer and a physical virus. It will attack and destroy both elements of Cylons at the same time they will never know what hit them. Once I get to my mom I will make sure we are both offline and give us a flu shot then as we leave you and I will throw these," I said pulling out grenades, "They have a tiny explosive that breaks the liquid protective layer of the inside of the ship and the break will give the virus access to the whole ship. After the inital contact with the ship the virus mutates to attack the host. I gave some to the Chief and he's adding them to special ships for the attack. We will only have 3 minutes max after the first vial hits before all hell breaks out if my calculations are correct," I said getting into my bunk.

"We'll get your mom and give them a cold. Easy mission now sleep," he instructed and we both bedded down for the night.

The next day we geared up and headed to Hanger in full gear. Everyone thought we were going out for some extra fly time before the big battle no big deal. I smiled to the chief as Tracer and I got onboard and took off. By the time Galactica noticed what happened we were gone. The chief would explain things. The jump to Cylon territory was quick and easy and seeing the massive fleet made me happy I had thought up a back up plan. We got clearance for the mother ship and I smiled as I linked up fooling them to think I had brought a prisoner will vital information as to the plans for the battle ahead. The Cylons needed me. I was instructed to bring him directly to main control. At the same time I accessed my mother and without her knowing got her location near main control. I told Tracer the plan and as the ship landed we were lead by Centruions to main control but at the fork before main control Tracer and I tured and fired out weapons into the red eye of the Centurions and ran.

I found my mothers body in a holding cell and ran to a port on the wall hooking myself in, "What are you doing," Tracer asked?

"Right body now time to revive her mind," I said as I downloaded my mothers mind into the body.

"Mother don't ask questions listen, I am giving you a flu shot I need you to break your Link," I said pushing the syringe into my mothers arm as Tracer did the same to me. I downloaded my last bit of files then I broke my link. "Time to go," I said as I heard heavy footsteps. Tracer threw my mother onto his back and we ran as I threw grenades one into the room, one into the Main Room as we passed it on our way to the bay and more at every room and panel I saw. I had made a few hundred as we get into the ship and take off Tracer launches more and we watch as the ship disintegrate around us as we leave quickly. One in space we see other Cylon ships falling apart and high five one another. We hit hyper space and back to Galactica.

"Aroura to Galactica," I called.

"Your in the shit," came Adama.

"Notice anything about the Cylon ships around you sir," I asked? Adama looked on the screens and noticed all the ships disintegrating.

"Your still in the shit but of a different kind," he replied.

"Patch me to dad," I said and Adama did, "Dad got a surprise," I said as I punched final quardnets in.

"Helo," came my mothers voice her cords finally worked. I could sense my fathers joy as well as my mothers and it made me smile

We docked on Galactica and were met with a hero's welcome. I hugged everyone then stepped aside as I watched my mother and Helo reunite. At last I felt from my mother what I hadn't ever felt, freedom. In my fathers arms she was free and I saw that now.

"Dad said debrief can wait till tomorrow," Tracer said coming up beside me handing me a stogie and beer.

"Is he sure," I asked and Tracer gave me an odd look.

"Your not going to forget any of it and if I do it doesn't matter. Aroura we just stopped a race that humans have been fighting for centuries and you did it. Take some time and enjoy the victory," he said smiling. I allowed everything to sink in and it finally hit me that though I was the Cylons greatest accomplishment I was also their own destruction. Funny how the child rebels and kills its parents in time. I smiled and grabbed Tracer by the back of the neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

"Been wanting to do that for a long time," I said taking a swig of my beer.

"What stopped you," he asked taking a swig from his.

"Afraid you wouldn't like the Cylon half but I guess now I know," I said smiling over at him.

"Hell that no big deal. I've had a thing for you since we were kids and you punched that kid when he pushed me down," Tracer replied smiling.

"Why did you every do anything about it," I asked?

"Aroura not only are you a genius you are also a very scary woman. You scare the hell out of me. I was afraid if I made the first move your would deck me," he replied smiling ear from ear.

"Well now that we know we both have a thing what about we do something about it," I asked smiling wickedly as I left the hanger.

"Tracer, you hurt her and I will help her jettison you out a hatch," came my fathers voice as we left.

"I don't think I can hurt her she will more likely hurt me," he replied still smiling as hand in hand we made our way into our new lives.


End file.
